volverte a ver
by xiao lang beltran
Summary: han pasaño seis años donde sakura no ha sabido nada de shaoran y ha seguido con su vida pero las circunstancias los juntan


Prologo

Sakura: _el tiempo ha pasado rápido, tanto que aquellas noches de llanto y tristeza ya la_

_He olvidado, tanto a pasado desde que e sabido de ti ahora prefiero tenerte de_

_Un bonito recuerdo que poco a poco se a empezado a guardar en lo mas _

_Profundo de mi ser al igual que este osito que me regalaste se va guardando en el fondo de mi armario, ya han pasado seis largos años en los que seguido con _

_Mi vida, desearía haber sabido de ti en este tiempo saber si seguiste con tu _

_Vida como yo lo hice, si estas bien o si te ha pasado algo pero no se nada no he_

_Podido sacarle información a mailing ya que ella dice que se mudo de honk _

_Kong __y tampoco sabe algo de ti, también varios recuerdos se quedaron en la _

_Otra casa que por un accidente se quemo y nos tuvimos que mudar _

Touya: mounstro ya estas lista se te hace tarde para la escuela _como se ve que algunas _

_Cosas nunca cambian _

Sakura: no me digas mounstro como enfadas nunca vas a cambiar¡¡ se me hace tarde¡¡

Se ve a una chica de 18 años de figura esbelta proporcionada igual que su madre una piel blanca, un cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros con rizos en las puntas, unos labios finos y rosados, de estatura estándar, y lo mas hermoso de su ser sus ojos de un color jade que hipnotizaban a cualquiera que se ose a mirarlos aunque sea por un segundo, una chica de las mas populares en la escuela, junto a sus amigas de la niñez eran conocidas en la escuela por su belleza, inteligencia y su amabilidad.

Ya en la puerta de la escuela después de ir todo el camino corriendo y llegando a tiempo se dirige a su salón donde encuentra a su mejor amiga Tomoyo una chica de figura fina pero bien proporcionada de una tez de color porcelana, un cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba hasta la cintura con bucles, de la misma estatura de sakura y el color de sus ojos de un zafiro violeta que te transportaba a las estrellas, con una inteligencia y carisma inigualable hacían de ella la mas popular en la escuela.

Sakura: buenos días¡¡

Tomoyo: buenos días sakura como amaneciste

Sakura: buenos días tomoyo bien, un poco apurada como siempre y tu

Tomoyo: bien, me dijo mi mama que en vacaciones tenia que salir por asuntos del

Trabajo así que decidí quedarme aquí y estar contigo

Sakura: que bueno por que tu regalo ya lo tengo y no me hubiera aguantado a dártelo

Hasta que regresaras jijiji

Tomoyo: yo también deseaba dártelo en navidad y no tener que esperar para darte hasta

Regresar, es mas no puedo esperar me ahogo en ansias jajaja

Amigas: hola chicas

Sakura y tomoyo: hola

En eso entra el profesor haciendo que todos los alumnos se vayan a sus lugares y empiecen las clases. Así paso el tiempo hasta el receso donde sakura y tomoyo se fueron al jardin a tomar el almuerzo y así poder platicar

Tomoyo: entonces sakura que vamos hacer en vacaciones, que te parece ir a la playa

Unos días a divertirnos y tomar el sol

Sakura: me parece bien tiene mucho que no vamos a la playa hay que invitar alas chicas

Entre mas mejor

Tomoyo: yo también pienso lo mismo, podemos ir a mi casa en la playa ahí hay espacio

Para todos y esta cerca de la playa

Sakura: que bien solo tengo que pedir permiso a mi papa y que mi hermano no moleste

Y así voy a poder ir jajaja

En ese momento sakura siente una chispa de magia, fue tan rápido que no pudo ubicarla pero dejándola intrigada

Tomoyo: paso algo te quedaste callad de repente

Sakura: lo que pasa es que sentí una energía pero fue muy rápido y no pude ubicarla

Tengo que preguntarle a kero a ver si el también lo sintió y saber que pudo ser

Chicas: ya se va acabar el receso hay que regresar al salón antes de que suene el timbre

Las clases pasaron rápidas y tensas al ser matemáticas la ultima materia del día, la que mas se le dificultaba a sakura y era algo que no había podido cambiar, después de pasar esa clase sonó el timbre que avisaba a los estudiantes que podían regresar a sus casas a excepción de los que se quedaban algún club después de clases, sakura había dejado el club de porristas por que ahora tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera en un café

Sakura: muy bien chicas nos vemos mañana,

Tomoyo: hasta mañana chicas, dime sakura como va el trabajo

Sakura: bien todavía me cuesta cargar la charola pero ya voy aprendiendo y tu como

Vas con tus diseños ya se acerca el concurso

Tomoyo: voy bien ya tengo la mayoría de los diseños solo me falta realizarlos recuerda

Que tu vas hacer mi modelo

Sakura: jajaU si esta bien ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo

En eso siente unos brazos que rodean su cintura y le dan un beso…

En una mansión que ya era de noche, en donde se sentía un ambiente frió ayudado con una llovizna, en la puerta se distinguía una figura encapuchada.

Mientras que adentro de la mansión se ve a una sirvienta que va corriendo a la habitación de la señora de la mansión para darle aviso de la persona que acaba de llegar

Sirvienta: mi señora disculpe que la interrumpa pero hay una persona que la busca

Señora: has pasar a la persona a mi despacho y dile que voy en camino

Sirvienta: muy bien mi señora con su permiso

Ya lista bajo a su despacho encontrando al encapuchado viendo por la ventana de espalda a ella llamando su atención con un carraspeo, haciendo que la persona voltee y se quite la capucha descubriendo su rostro dejando en shock a la señora

Señora: no puede ser tu no deberías estar aquí….

Espero les guste es mi primer fic así que espero criticas constructivas y felicitaciones también hasta la proxima


End file.
